


Boys Being Cute

by dibidibiwonho



Series: BOYS BEING BOYS [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibidibiwonho/pseuds/dibidibiwonho
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chansoo are being cute. That's it. That's the thing.





	Boys Being Cute

 

“Yeol?”

Sat on his swivel chair with his laptop in front of him and his glasses perched over his nose, Chanyeol glanced behind him to find his boyfriend on his bed, sitting criss-crossed in his white shirt and pajamas, folding his finished laundry. 

He turned back to the screen of his laptop to resume typing and smiled. “Yeah, babe?” 

Kyungsoo hummed, lifting a bright yellow sweater from the pile of clean clothes. “I've always noticed this before. But why are your clothes so big?” 

Chanyeol's fingers halted from typing on his laptop. He could feel his cheeks burning while confusion painted on his face. “What do you mean?” 

“It's just that,” Kyungsoo paused and suddenly Chanyeol could hear clumsy shuffling and heavy breathing before his boyfriend was beside him, holding the sweater with both hands and a blank face, “you're a normally huge person, being tall and well-built and all, yet somehow you can still find something even more huge and I just don't understand. . . how.” 

Chanyeol tilted his chin. “What?” 

Kyungsoo's stare was intense yet still blank, which wasn't such a shocker seeing it was Do Kyungsoo and emotion was a once in a blue moon thing regarded to him, but then his face scrunched lightly before shaking his head. “Nah, forget it.”

He was about to walk back to the bed until Chanyeol pulled him back with the hem of his shirt. “No, tell me. Elaborate.” There was an amused smile on his face. 

The younger's cheeks tinted into a shade of red as he cleared his throat. “You're, like, this guy who's so tall for his own good and who towers almost every other Koreans with an average height and who looks like he can step on you if he doesn't notice. But then at the same time you wear the cutest and most oversized sweaters I have ever seen and somehow they're so oversized that their long sleeves can cover your already long limbs and— yeah.”

Chanyeol smiled. “Is that it?” 

“Don't judge me for noticing because I'm a naturally observant person.”

The older laughed, rising his hands in mock surrender. “Okay. It's my clothes though so don't chastise my preferences because if only you hear me reciting my complaint on your black outfits, you'll see.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. “Shut up.” He went back to the bed to continue folding. 

Chanyeol stood up from his chair and stretched his arms and neck. Today had been a hot day so he was fortunately not wearing an oversized sweater like his boyfriend had mentioned. 

He skipped towards Kyungsoo on the bed and sat next to him, poking his shoulder. “I think you wear too much black to cover your adorability and look like a gothic emo instead.”

Although he couldn't see it as the other's back was faced to him, he knew he rolled his eyes. “First of all, I wear too much black because it's my favorite color and second, adorability is not a word.”

Two arms wrapped themselves around Kyungsoo's shoulders, pulling him down on the bed. Chanyeol was laughing the laugh he'd release whenever he found something funny that wasn't even actually funny while Kyungsoo huffed. 

“You're cute,” Chanyeol said, cackling and laying down next to him. 

“That's exactly what you told me the first time we met.”

The elder nodded brightly. “Yeah, and three years of being together doesn't change the fact that you're still cute.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and flung his arms wide, still staring blankly at his boyfriend. “Hug.”

Chanyeol dived into his arms with his own arms wide as well, wrapping them around his back. He could feel his nose touching his nape so he kissed it. 

When he pulled away, he grinned. “I buy oversized clothes so you can come over and wear them and drown in them.”

The other glared. “I have a theory that that would be the case but I never expected it to be true. You're heartless.”

Chanyeol grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. “I'm heartless now because I gave my heart to you.” 

Kyungsoo hit his head with his free hand, laughing. “That's shit, Yeol. Don't say that ever again.”

This time, Chanyeol was the one who flung his arms wide. “Embrace me, my love.” 

“What a fucking idiot.” Kyungsoo obliged anyway, wrapping his shorter limbs around the other. 

“Love you.”

Kyungsoo hummed, his face still mushed over Chanyeol's chest. “Go and continue doing work.”

“But we're still busy loving each other.”

“Shut up. We'll be cute again later. Do your job now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the first time i ever wrote something so i'm sorry if it's not that good yet. i hope i'll be able to write more and improve! it was initially a long fic but i discontinued the fic and just took an excerpt of that. i remember giggling as i wrote this. my ship is so fuckin adorable :')
> 
> (maybe i'll add more of cute stuff regarding the chanyeol and ksoo here idk please tell me what you think!)


End file.
